Like A Virgin
by tatygirl90
Summary: Orihime and Ishida discuss their potential sex lives.
1. Chapter 1

Like A Virgin

While walking home from picking up some groceries, Orihime's mind wandered to her boyfriend, Ishida Uryuu. She felt a faint blush tinge her cheeks as she thought about him. Uryuu made her feel like a queen. He paid attention to her silly stories like he was actually interested in them. Yes, Uryuu was the perfect guy for her. He was gentle and whenever he touched her, he was careful. Just a bit too careful in Orihime's opinion.

Arriving home, she sat her purchases on the counter and went to pray at her brother's shine. It was a daily ritual she observed. Afterwards, she started her schoolwork. It was her last year in high school and she wanted to keep her stellar grades. _So maybe Uryuu and I can get into a good university, _she thought_. _

She stopped and put down her pencil and put her chin into her hands. She and Uryuu had talked about going all the way, but until now she hadn't really thought about it. Having heard all the wild things that went on in university, sex seemed expected. There were times when she wished Uryuu would take the next step, so she wouldn't have too. If she were honest with herself, she was afraid of making the move herself. She didn't want him to think she was easy. But she was confident that she wanted to take the next step.

The phone rang next to her and she knew before picking it up, that it was him. She smiled lightly and answered.

"This is the Inoue residence. Who are you calling for?" she said teasingly.

"I'm calling for my wonderful girlfriend, is she there at the moment?" He said, playing along with her game.

"I'm terribly sorry" she laughed "But she's not in right now"

"Oh then can you tell her I called?" He guffawed on the other end.

Orihime smiled to herself, Uryuu had such a dorky laugh and she absolutely loved it.

"I'm here silly" she whispered into the receiver.

"Ah, your receptionist said you were out"

"My receptionist just stepped out. So how can I help you?" she said toying at the cord.

"Well I wanted to take you out for dinner. You know something special for a special person"

She continued to toy at the cord. She wanted to bring up the sex topic. They had talked about it once. But lately it was all that was on her mind. How would Uryuu react to her bringing it up? He was a bit shy…but still it couldn't hurt, could it?

"Um Uryuu, I wanted to ask you something" she blurted out.

"Go ahead"

"Well," she started "What do you think about us having sex?"

"Well it's something I've thought about" he said sounding flustered. If she could have seen him right then, she would have seen the huge blush on his cheeks.

"I was just wondering when we were going to, you know, actually do it"

"Are you ready?" His voice sounded huskier right then.

"I think I am" she whispered.

"How about I come over tomorrow and we'll try it out?"

"Deal," Orihime said perkily "I have the perfect recipe I could make for a romantic dinner too"

He laughed into the phone "I bet it will be delicious"


	2. Chapter 2

Orihime looked in the mirror and worried over her appearance. She was wearing a simple pink flower print dress with loose sleeves. She thought she looked pretty, but she just didn't want to look pretty. She _wanted _to look sexy.

"Well I guess this is as good as it gets" she said exasperated with herself.

She picked up her purse and locked the door. Before she closed the door she looked at her shrine to Sora. _Please watch over me, Brother. _

While she walked to Uryuu's house, her mind wandered as it so often did. _Will he like my dress? Is it too simple? Does he really like me?_

"Hey!" a voice called out.

Orihime looked up and then broke into a dazzling smile. It was Uryuu, waving at her from his window.

"Wait a sec, I'll be right down" he called.

She walked up to the gate and waited for him. She brushed a lock of her hair back nervously. She hoped he liked her outfit.

When he was in her line of view, she could see he had dressed up quite nicely. He was wearing a dark suit and a blue tie. His hair was neat and his glasses sat just so on his nose. He was so handsome.

"Hello" he said opening the gate and staring at her with those blue eyes. "You look really nice"

"You think so?" she said looking down at her flower print dress. "I wasn't sure what to wear. Do you think I should go home and change? Oh dear, I'll be right ba—"

"Orihime" he interrupted her rushed speech "You look beautiful. Trust me"

She stared at him with huge brown eyes and she saw how earnest he was. She sighed.

"Sorry" she said bowing.

He pulled her up and looked at her intensely. Then he kissed her. She was surprised at first, but then she relaxed in his arms. His kiss was soft and it made her melt. Then all too soon, he released her.

"So shall we?" he said

"Sure" she said dazed.

When he opened the door, she saw that he had sat up his small dining room. There were lilies in a vase. Under the flowers, there was a blue table cloth. _It was perfect_. She thought to herself.

"My Lady, if you would have a seat. Dinner is almost ready" he said ushering her to a seat. She giggled lightly.

"What are we having?" she asked.

"I thought maybe you would like a foreign meal" he said stirring at the stove "So I checked some cookbooks out from the library and I found the perfect recipe"

She wondered what he could have possibly made for dinner. There was no doubt that she would like it, she loved everything he made. But there was so many foods that she hadn't tried, she was positively excited to try something new.

She waited patiently until she heard him take the dishes down from the cabinets. Then she turned in her seat and called out "Do you need any help?"

He was coming to her with two plates in his hands bouncing them precariously. She started to get up, but then he was already there placing her plate in front of her.

She looked down at the dish and she sort of recognized the food.

"Uryuu did you make me noodles?" she said delightedly

"Somewhat" he said sitting down in his own seat. "It's actually spaghetti. It's Italian"

"Ohhh" she said picking up her fork "What's the red stuff?"

"It's sauce" he said laughing "Try it"

She didn't need to be told twice. She picked her utensils. A fork, she knew that much. She thought.

She took a mouthful of the pasta and chewed. It was splendid! She looked across at Uryuu and he was watching her, an anxious look in his eye.

"I love it!" she said when she had finished chewing.

Then he laughed that laugh she loved so much. His eyes were glowing behind his glasses.

"I thought I had messed up somewhere and let the noodles cook to long"

She took another forkful of the pasta "No it's sweet, but tangy"

They ate in silence with occasional looks over the flowers. When she was done, she gently wiped her mouth with a napkin and waited until he finished. Her mind was wandering again. _Had he forgotten about what they had talked about on the phone?_

"So um…" she started. How did one bring up the topic of sex?

"I know what you're thinking" he said. She looked up and he was staring intensely at her.

"Well I t-thought w-we…" she stuttered and put her head down.

"Don't be ashamed," he said reaching over and taking her hand in his.

"I've been thinking about _it _a lot lately" she admitted.

"So have I, but I'm you know…" he looked around as though there was someone else in the room "A virgin" he said whispering.

She laughed lightly "So am I"

"I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do actually" he said "I've read books on the subject, but they weren't much help"

She looked at the crestfallen look on his face. _Poor Uryuu_, she thought. He thought he could learn anything and everything from a book. That was so like him.

"Maybe we could learn by practicing?" she suggested "You know what they say. Practice makes perfect!"

He looked up and she could see the burning look in his eye. He stood up and reached for her hand.

"Well why don't we try out your theory?" he said leading her to his small bedroom.

Orihime knew that no matter what, this would be a night to remember.


	3. Chapter 3

Orihime woke up in Uryuu's arms. At first she was wondering where she was and then she remembered. _Uryuu and I went all the way last night_.

She looked to her right and saw Uryuu with one of his arms over his eyes and the other around her. She smiled down at him. He looked so handsome. She bent down and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Suddenly he woke up. He looked disoriented and his blue eyes were rimmed with red. He shook his head and then he smiled at her. She smiled back, suddenly shy… She turned to his small table next to his bed.

"Do you need these?" Orihime asked holding his glasses out to him.

"Ah yes" he said putting his glasses on "The better to see you with"

She laughed lightly. Her Uryuu was such a lovable dork. Only he could say something like that and get away with it.

They stared at each other for awhile, each willing the other to say something. But no one spoke a word. It was as though no words were needed.

Orihime pulled her eyes from his and glanced at the wall. Then she panicked.

"Oh no!" she said jumping out of the bed startling Uryuu.

"What is it?" he asked running his hand through his hair.

"We're going to be late for school" She said pulling her dress over her head "I have to get home and change into my uniform"

Uryuu lounged back into the bed for a minute taking in her words. Then he blanched.

"I'd forgotten that today is a school day" he said running towards his bathroom.

After she was satisfied with her appearance, she knocked at the bathroom door. "I'll see you at school okay?"

"'Kay" came his response

Orihime hurried home and stumbled into her front door. She ran towards her closet, pulling out her uniform as she went. She jumped in the shower and washed down as fast as she could. While she was brushing her teeth, she chanced a look in the mirror. She had a certain glow about her. She hadn't noticed it before, but now was not the time to think about it. She told herself. She had to make it to school in time for the first bell.

She ran as fast she could to the school, almost knocking into someone.

"Sorry" she said bowing

"It's no problem" said a familiar voice. She looked up and saw her best friend, Tatsuki grinning at her.

"Oh Tatsuki, I'm so glad to see you" she said cheerfully.

"I was wondering if you were going to make it here in time," Tatsuki said linking her arm with Orihime's.

"I overslept," Orihime lied, avoiding Tatsuki's gaze. After all it was sort of the truth. Kinda..

They walked up to the classroom and took their respective places. Orihime had just settled into her seat when Uryuu came rushing in right as the bell rang.

"Made it just in time, Ishida" said Ms. Ochi tapping her book lightly on his head. He smirked at her and took his place.

Orihime glanced over at him and she saw him digging in his schoolbag. Then he looked up at her and smiled. She smiled back and winked at him. His smile grew.

Orihime wrote down the last of the notes Ms. Ochi had wrote on the board before closing her notebook. It was finally time for lunch. Tatsuki came striding down the aisle.

"So do you want to have lunch with me today? Or are you eating with your boyfriend again?" Tatsuki was smirking, but Orihime could hear the hurt in her voice.

Orihime smiled at her best friend and took her hand. "I'd love to eat lunch with you"

"What'd you bring?" Tatsuki asked

"Oh cottage cheese and pickles" she said her finger on her chin. She was daydreaming again and thus she missed Tatsuki's look of disgust.

When they had arrived outside, Orihime dropped down to the ground and opened her lunch box. Tatsuki sat down beside her and gingerly opened her own.

They ate in silence for a few minutes. Orihime was dipping her pickles into the cottage cheese and chewing happily. Finally Tatsuki broke the silence.

"So what's going on with you and Ishida?" she asked.

"Nothing" said Orihime too quickly.

"You can tell me" Tatsuki said earnestly "We _are _best friends, aren't we?"

Orihime looked at Tatsuki carefully. Should she tell her best friend, what had happened with Uryuu? They hadn't discussed this exactly last night. But she knew Tatsuki could keep a secret and she was sure he wouldn't be upset if she told her.

"Well" she said moving closer to Tatsuki "Uryuu and I went all the way last night"

"WHAT?" Tatsuki yelled.

"Shh keep it down" Orihime whispered.

"Sorry, but that was a surprise to me" Tatsuki said. She looked at her best friend carefully, searching for clues.

Orihime smiled gently at her, as though telling her to go ahead.

"Well how was it?" Tatsuki asked.

Orihime leaned back on her arms and looked up at the blue sky. She waited a bit before answering.

"It was…great" she started. "Uryuu was so gentle and tender with me. We fumbled at bit at first, but then we became accustomed to each other. It was like we had become one"

"I can't believe my Orihime has gone all the way" Tatsuki said dapping at fake tears on her cheeks. She stood and patted Orihime on the head.

"Ow what was that for?" Orihime asked looking up at Tatsuki.

"It was a good luck pat" Tatsuki said "I hope you've found true happiness now"

Orihime stood and gave Tatsuki a big bear hug. She held on to her for awhile, until Tatsuki finally pulled away.

"I'm serious. I hope everything works out for you. You deserve it" Tatsuki said gently.

It was times like this that Orihime thanked the heavens for all the wonderful people around her.


	4. Chapter 4

After school ended that day, Orihime gathered up her books and waited patiently for Uryuu at the gate. Tatsuki had walked her down. They were silent while they waited.

She played with the flap of her book bag and she saw Tatsuki out the corner of her eye practice her moves. She heard footsteps behind her. She turned around and saw Uryuu walking with Ichigo. They were in deep conversation. They almost walked past her until Orihime's hand shot in front of them.

They looked up surprised. Uryuu blushed while Ichigo looked sheepish. What were they up to?

"Are we going to walk home together Uryuu?" Orihime asked him, suddenly shy in front of Ichigo.

"Uh Kurosaki needs my help with something, so I'll call you later okay?" Uryuu said barely looking at her. He pulled Ichigo by the arm causing him to cry out "Hey, watch the shirt man!"

"Well that was weird, wasn't it?" Tatsuki asked

Orihime started at the back of their retreating figures, her brow furrowed. Yes it surely was.

After Tatsuki made sure Orihime had gotten safely into her apartment. She waved and continued on her way home. Orihime sat her bag down and bowed at her brother's picture. She went to the kitchen to fix herself a snack, a nice bowl of miso soup.

After she washed the dishes, she sat down at the table and began to do her homework. But her mind wandered to other things. Why was Uryuu acting so funny? Had he used her? Was he really not the man she thought he was?

Suddenly she found herself getting mad.. She would give him a piece of her mind. She stomped off to her room and changed into purple skirt with white flowers on it and an off the shoulder white peasant blouse. She grabbed her purse and locked the door behind her.

She nearly ran the entire way to his house. She was so angry with him. She didn't deserve to be treated like this. She was his girlfriend after all. What was he hiding that he didn't want to tell her?

She finally arrived and climbed the stairs and ran his doorbell. She heard him call out "Just a minute". She put her hands on her hips and waited.

The door opened and he looked at surprised.

"Orihime, what are you doing here?" he asked

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" she asked sweetly, hiding her rage behind her flawless smile.

He stepped back and let her in. She went in looking around the place as she did. Same tiny apartment, nothing seemed out of place. She turned around and faced him.

"So did you want anything specific?"

She stared at him at him disbelievingly. So now she needed a reason to come visit him?

"I want to know what you're hiding from me" she said

He had the decency to blush. He pushed his glasses up and opened his mouth "I'm not hiding anything"

Orihime rolled her eyes, which was so unlike her she knew. But she couldn't help it. He was clearly hiding something. Call it female intuition.

"Then why didn't you walk me home this afternoon?"

"Inoue-san" he started.

"Inoue-san is it?" she blustered "We've just taken a step back haven't we Uryuu? Or should I call you Ishida-kun?"

He looked at her for a second and then sighed. The look on his face hurt her.

"Uryuu, just please tell me what's wrong?" she implored

He looked at her again and then grinned. She took a step back and was stunned by this unexpected change in mood. He came to her and put his hands on her shoulders and squeezed. He maneuvered her towards the sofa and told her to sit.

She sat down obediently and watched him walk to his bedroom. She twiddled her thumbs and waited for him to come back. She didn't have to wait for long.

He came and sat down beside her and swiped at a piece of loose hair falling over her cheek. He looked at her steadily in the eye.

"I wanted this to be a surprise, but I guess I'm useless at hiding secrets" he said.

"A surprise?" she said uncertainly

He pulled out a tiny black box from his pocket. He held onto it tightly. He took her hand and rubbed it.

"Inoue Orihime, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever known, on the inside and out. I was wondering and hoping that you would do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he said nervously.

There was silence in the room as Orihime just stared at him. She couldn't think of anything to say. So this is what Uryuu had been hiding?

"Are you crazy?" she blurted out

"Excuse me?" he said looking shocked.

"We can't get married. We're still in high school. We have college…we—"she started

"Of course I know that" he said shaking his head "I meant after we graduated from college"

Orihime stared at him and then a thought hit her.

"How did you afford a ring?" she asked curiously.

He blushed again, but he obliged her. "I've been saving up for awhile now"

She didn't know what to say. She wanted with all her heart to say yes to his proposal. But something was stopping her.

"Uryuu, are you sure you want to marry me?" she asked quietly

He looked at her earnestly. "It's the only thing in my future that I'm sure about"

She lunged at him knocking him off the sofa as she did. But she didn't care. She hugged him tightly.

"Orihime, what are you do—"he started, but she silenced him with a kiss.

"Of course I'll marry you. You lovable dolt" she said gently.

His eyes lit up and he held her tightly.

"But I have conditions" she said into his shoulder.

"Oh?"

"We have to both graduate college and get well paying jobs and then we'll start planning our wedding" she said.

He looked thoughtful for a moment and then nodded his head. "I agree to your terms" he said giving her a peck on the cheek.

He released her and then stood up and held out a hand to help her up.

"Oh and one more thing" she said.

"More conditions?" he asked exasperated.

"Only one" she laughed "You have to tell Tatsuki"

The End.


End file.
